


Some Sugar On Me

by AstraKiseki



Series: Rock Sugar [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 80s Music, Dancing, Dancing in Your Underwear, Fluff, Leopard Print, M/M, Soundproof Experiments, rock music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil delivers the ice cream he made to Carlos, and finds him being a hot and dorky scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Kiera, for betaing most of this!

The winds moaned across the earth like an impaled lover.  While it wasn't a sound Cecil hadn't heard from his own fell throat for years, it was a noise that the small town of Night Vale recognized, a caress never forgotten.  The breeze bore down hot and dry, escaping from the mountains to rendezvous with the distant, hungry chill of the ocean, hundreds of miles away.  Racing against it was the distant roar of the angels and their motorcycles, their engines taking the winged, bearded figures away from Night Vale for a time for some heavenly purpose.  Thankfully, the rendezvous that Cecil had in mind was much closer, with a kinder intent.  
  
The ice cream was slowly, achingly melting away in his bag as he made his way downtown, the only faces he could see being citizens of the town who were homebound, trying to escape the attentions of the weather.  Even Cecil was not enjoying himself.  It was late, the sun having set hours before, and yet sweat still trickled down his tan skin, under the pearl-white tunic.  He could just imagine what it was like for Carlos, with his dark, ruddy skin and raven locks, ever-sweating as he rushed to and fro in between whatever was demanding the attention of his multifaceted, jewel-bright mind.  
  
Cecil hurried at the thought.  Poor, hard-working Carlos deserved the frozen treat, made with well-tended roses and pungent saffron.  The Faceless Old Woman had taken a spoonful and had not set it on fire, enough of a seal of approval for Cecil.  He himself hadn't tried it, well aware of the effect milk had on his system, but it smelled right!  
  
Absorbed with his thoughts as Cecil was, he found himself at the foot of the stairwell to Carlos's little apartment sooner than he had dared to hope.  A tension filled the air, vibrating along the metal of the rail as he carefully ascended the stairs.  There was a rhythm to the tension, almost like rainfall or hail.   
  
But, the most curious thing came at the top of the stairs, just before Carlos’ door. If Cecil had known any better, they were the sort of runic patterns from Soundproof Old Town, but ever-so-slightly different, and more importantly, devouring light enough to be visible even in the shadows cast by the light at his door.  
  
He stared at them for a good long moment before he came to a conclusion.  Carlos was a grown man, he likely knew what he was doing, and had said Cecil was free to visit whenever he liked in the evenings, provided the light was on.  So he fished out his own knob talisman and pressed it against the door to unlock it.  
  
An uproar of noise rocked the stairway, almost frightening Cecil out of his skin before it was all swallowed up with a dull throb of the runes.  He raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the little hallway of the apartment, into the sound and fury.  A practical man, Cecil first sought out the kitchen to carefully deposit the ice cream.  Once he was satisfied there, he followed the volume of the waves and the lyrics into the living room.  
  
Cecil was immediately grateful he had left the ice cream in the freezer.  It would have hit the ground at what he saw there.  
  
In the middle of the room was Carlos, like nothing Cecil had seen before.  His long, glorious, curly, silver-shot mane was rocking back and forth to the furious thunder of the drums, the electricity of the guitar, the crash of cymbals working together to describe a storm unlike Night Vale would ever see.  When Cecil could see his chiseled features, raised up to the ceiling-concealed heavens, they were twisted into a grimace, his white teeth bared in an intense, knee-shaking grin, and his eyes screwed shut as he fingered the broom in his hands, not quite in time with the music thrumming in the room.   
  
The most wondrous part was his labcoat, comfortably draped on the couch.  Without that garment in the way, Cecil saw the smooth, lightly furred expanse of Carlos' spine and his abdomen, a warm umber flushed with red and with a beautiful, lush trail happily making its way down to...  
  
The howl of voices and hurricanes drowned out the shocked noise of pleasure at seeing his sweet, darling Carlos in nothing more than leopard-print briefs clinging to his groin and thighs, dancing in the most uninhibited and joyous manner he had ever seen.  Cecil could feel the prickle of radiant heat rising to his cheeks and pooling in his cock at the sight of Carlos' hips gyrating with abandon.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore, not with the noise all around them making it impossible for Carlos to hear.  Cecil stepped forward, cupping Carlos' stubbled jaw.  The touch froze Carlos, his warm, brown eyes popping up just in time to see Cecil's face descend down to lightly press his lips and tongue into Carlos' mouth, tasting of lavender.  With Carlos standing rigid, Cecil slid down his body, grinding down until his knees hit the carpet.  Carlos was still humming along to the music as his hands settled right on Cecil’s ass, his lips gently pressed against Cecil’s own.  
  
Once they surfaced, gasping for air, Carlos prodded at something in his labcoat.   Just like that, the music faded to a soft pitter-patter.  "Well.  Er."  The room reeked delightfully of sweat, air freshener, and just a bit of the colognes each favored.  Carlos cleared his throat.  "I'd be embarrassed, but you don't seem to care."  
  
Cecil blinked up from Carlos' chest.  "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Er, most people would consider that... sound test to be something to laugh at, rohi."  Carlos turned his head away as his handsome face flushed.  "See, usually I would be getting complaints from Rico's if I was playing that sort of music so loud.  Looks like everything's working.”  Carlos rested his head against the wall, gasping for just a bit longer before he added awkwardly.  “Though, er...  I'm surprised you didn't laugh."  
  
"Why would I laugh at you enjoying the weather?  I'd never question how someone takes pleasure in something like that, it's rude."  
  
Carlos was quiet for a moment, before flashing one of his loving smiles.  "Well... How about we take a shower to wash off the sweat?"  Carlos peeled himself off the couch with a wince, then offered a mahogany-colored hand to Cecil.  "I think I'm a bit too much of a mess to really explain the science of acoustics, and I should open the windows.  The Secret Police would want to reinstall the bugs I probably just blew out playing the Scorpions and Bon Jovi, among other things."  
  
Cecil would have said a hundred words expressing his delight, or at least tell him about the ice cream, or his concern, that they'd have to remember to fill out a form in regards to a stay-at-home date, about the mysterious outbreak of runes outside his door.  But as he gripped Carlos' strong, dampened hand, his thoughts fell apart.  He would have fretted, would have complained but for the smile on Carlos' face, and the cocky, slightly uneven eyebrows.  All he could do was smile and answer, right in time with the weather.  
  
“I’m hot, sticky-sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah.”  
  
With a bark of laughter, Carlos scooped up Cecil in both arms, stumbling for a moment as he got his footing.  His boyfriend carried Cecil off in time to a guitar solo into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for not being able to get to sex, but it just didn't fit.
> 
> Anyway, if you want to keep on what the heck I'm doing, or just want to look up what the hell my headcanons are, feel free to follow [my Tumblr.](http://astrakiseki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
